


Fieviel

by bootyyyshaker9000



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyyyshaker9000/pseuds/bootyyyshaker9000
Summary: Jake gets cold when he goes to meet DougGood thing Doug has a jacketAlso Doug's gonna kill Scott(S4e11/12)





	Fieviel

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching the fugitive the only thing j could think of was this 
> 
> Don't tell me I didn't happen

“Hey baby, nice legs, why you in your boxers”

“So you would know im not wearing a wire”

Oh that adorable little baby hes the cutest thing

“Your buddy scott said i had to”

Im gonna have to get rid of him. No one messes with jake but me.

“Oh that makes sense. Scotts a perv”

He better not be here.

“Hey scott, wherever you’re watching from go home!”

Aint nobody going near my baby but me

“Sorry man”

Good he must have got the message. 

Scott dashed across the parking lot

They went on with there conversation doug definitely not getting distracted by jakes hot legs.

“Damn honey, you sure you ok your shivering like a baby”

“Oh yeah yeah im good im not that cool im not   
freezing, im dying its like the middle of winter”

Doug quickly shed of his warm jacket and layed it across jakes shoulders. Jake quickly pushed  
his arms through the sleeves and sipped it up trying to get as much warmth from it as possible

“Thanks judy you really saved me”

“Anything for you now let me take you home”

Judy keeps his eyes on jake. 

He looks good.

The jacket just big enough to cover his boxers but  
still be baggy.

Framing his legs perfectly. Judy licked his lips.  
as soon as they got in the car

“Hey babe?”

“Hm?”

“You look really cute right now”

God i love him

“W-what?”

“Did i say that out loud? Um I mean I-uh dont love him my brother yeah my brother that i do not  
love as he burned down my moms house, yeah”

Nice save

“O-ok thats cool. I guess”

His chocolate brown eyes staring into judys soul. How could someone look so innocent?

“Well do you have a car or? I was dropped of here by gina” judy looked at him questioningly. “  
she dosent question me.”

“Yeah I got a car. And no i did not steal it”

They both get into the car. Judys eyes dont leave jake as he straps himself into the seat

“So judy how your mom doing”

“Shes good”

“Good”

The awkward silence stretched on

“Hey jake” “hey judy”

“Oh sorry judy you go first”

“No no babe its fine you can go”

“Well i just…. I don't know how to say this….. I really like you “ he pauses “as like more than just  
best friends”

“Ohh wow”

Before jake can say something else doug judy pressed his lips against jakes. Jakes lips were as  
soft as they looked Judy's own lips rough against jakes skin.

“Heh yeah i like you to”

Jake kept Judy's jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people ship it but I like it in a way that it's like
> 
> Amy:this is my boyfriend Jake
> 
> Jake: sup
> 
> Amy: and this is his boyfriend Doug
> 
> Doug: sup


End file.
